1. Field of the Invention
A locking structure for a container.
2. Review of the Prior Art
A typical locking structure for a container is shown by Lynch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,717 which issued July 12, 1960. In this construction a tab 28 on one panel extends through a cut 32 on the opposing panel. A similar construction is shown in Andrews, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,684 issued June 5, 1962. In this construction the tab is 45 and the cut is 40.
Morris, U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,585 which issued Dec. 10, 1968 discloses a standard glued manufacturer's joint. This is panel 7 in FIG. 1 which is glued to panel 6 in the completed container as shown in FIG. 8.